The First Date
by Flower princess11
Summary: A cute little one shot about Arnold and Helga's first date. Sequel to "How do you feel about me?".


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **The First Date**_

It was a beautiful summers evening in the town known as Hillwood. The sky was clear, the weather was warm and the evening was young. It was Saturday night and many people were either out of the house, enjoying themselves, some in the company of a companion for the evening.

Especially a certain football headed young man who was still in preparations.

'Okay, a little more...'Arnold muttered as he did his tie.

Tonight was an important evening and he wanted to look his best. He was taking his girlfriend Helga out for their first date and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

Helga was his girlfriend now, ever since she helped him save his parents over a week ago. Now they were home, they were a couple and he was going to take her out on their first official date as a couple.

Needless to say, he was nervous.

"Come on...'Arnold said stubbornly as he tried to fix his tie but it wasn't going his way.

"How's it going son?..."His father Miles entered the room.

"My tie has a mind of it's own..."Arnold muttered in frustration.

"Let me help you..."Miles said as he fixed his son's tie. Once it was neat, he gave him a grin.

"There, all done..."Miles said as Arnold checked himself in the mirrior.

"Thanks dad...'Arnold said as he examined himself once more.

"You are one sharp looking kid Arnold, Helga won't be able to keep her hands off you..."Miles chuckled.

'Dad..."Arnold muttered, a blush evident on his face.

Suddenly his mother Stella came into the room, a teary smile on her face.

"Oh Arnold don't you look so handsome? Going off on your first date..."She said as she pinched her son's cheeks.

"Mom...'Arnold said, internally praying that they won't act like this around Helga now that they were an item.

"Yeah, today is his first date...then it we will see him getting ready to take Helga to the prom...and maybe their wedding too..."Miles chuckled and Arnold's face became scarlet.

"Dad!...'Arnold whined, trying to not let their _"interest_ " in his love life get to him.

He could still remember that embarrassing moment when they are Gerald and caught them kissing. Arnold almost died when that happened. And when they found out about the date he was taking her out on tonight, they were acting particularly strange, with his dad giving him a sly look and giving him a bunch of weird advice and his mom either giggling or about to burst into tears.

Arnold sighed, while this was a little uncomfortable, he knew it could be worse. At least he _had_ his parents now, and it was worth the little jabs and teasing here and there just because he had a girlfriend now.

"Ah, calm down son...I'm just proud of you..."Miles said as he ruffled his hair.

"Now come here and let me fix your hair..."Stella said as she pulled out a comb and started brushing her son's wild locks into place.

'So what's the plans for tonight? How are you gonna charm your girl?...'Miles asked with interest.

"I was thinking about taking Helga out for dinner and maybe catch a movie...'Arnold explained.

"Very nice Arnold, at least your first date won't involve hiking through a jungle and hopefully Helga won't have to nurse your wounds...'Stella joked, making Miles frown.

"It was _not_ my fault, the map Eduardo gave me was in Latin..."Miles insisted.

"Yes, honey..."Stella said giggling.

Once she was done, she admired her son and how cute he looked in a suit.

"Oh Arnold, you look wonderful...Helga's in for a treat tonight...'Stella said as she kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mom...'Arnold said with a smile, he soon left but dashed on some cologne when he was sure his folks weren't looking. He glanced at his watched and saw that it was time to get a move on. It was 5:30 and the date was at six and he had to make a quick stop. He and Helga agreed that they would be meeting at Chez Pierre for dinner and then they would go to the movies together.

A simple, lovely evening planned and he wanted it to go perfect.

Once he was out the door, he saw his mom and dad, along with his parents waving goodbye and taking pictures. He blushed, glad that they didn't insist to take them to the date. He loved his parents and wanted to spend time with them but...he had to draw a line somewhere.

Once on the bus, he was thinking about his cute and spunky girlfriend and about the wonderful time they would have this evening, he couldn't wait.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

His wonderful and sweet girlfriend Helga was still in preparations as well. She was at her best friend Phoebe's house, who was kind enough to help her get ready for what she considered the most important night of her young life.

Her first date with Arnold Shortman.

" _ **Criminy!**_ Phoebe help! My hair has a mind of it's own..."A distressed Helga shouted as she was in the middle of blow drying her hair and it was all static-y.

"Coming Helga..."Phoebe rushed as soon found herself fixing her hair. After a few more minutes, Helga's hair was down and it was manageable, with her beloved pink bow still behind it.

"Thanks Pheebs, you are a life saver...'She sighed as she then went to apply some lip gloss.

"You're welcome Helga...'Phoebe said as she watched her antics.

She was very happy that her friend was finally with the boy she loved for so long. When Helga had come to her, all excited that she was about to go on a date, Phoebe was truly thrilled for her and when she asked if she could help her get ready for it, she was more than happy to agree to it.

"Do you think this shade is too much?...'Helga asked as she referred to her light pink lip gloss.

"That was probably the genuinely most girly thing you probably ever asked me Helga...'Phoebe giggled.

"Don't be vicious...'Helga muttered as she was trying to be careful with her make up.

She wasn't going to go overboard like she did for Rhonda's slumber party in fourth grade, she just wanted to make an effort to look nice tonight. It was such an important moment in her relationship with Arnold, their first official date together and she wanted everything to go perfect.

Needless to say, she was a NERVOUS WRECK!

"So where is it that Arnold is taking you Helga?...'Phoebe asked as she helped get her ready.

"He mentioned something about dinner and maybe a movie...'Helga answered as she applied some light blush to her cheeks.

"How romantic..."Phoebe gushed, making Helga do as well.

"Yeah..."Helga said in a dreamy voice, before she felt her stomach in twists.

Was it possible to feel so excited and yet so nervous?

"Phoebe, can I ask you something...girl to girl?...'She said in hesitation.

"Yes Helga, what is it?...'The smart girl asked out of curiosity.

"Did...Do you think Arnold will be...impressed?..."She asked, insecurity laced in his words.

"I don't see why he won't be...You are a lovely girl Helga, you just have to embrace that part of yourself...'Phoebe said kindly.

 _"Embrace it? Yeah right...'_ Helga thought, feeling her gut turning a bit.

She really needed tonight to go perfectly, and she really, _really,_ REALLY wanted to impress her beloved Arnold tonight. You only get _one_ first date and she had to make it count.

"So what do you think? And no sugarcoating...I want the truth...'Helga said as she showed herself to her best friend.

"You look great Helga..."Phoebe said, meaning it.

Her best friend was wearing her hair down and her favorite bow was styled more neatly. She was also wearing a new pink dress. It was simple, solid pink with medium length sleeves and it was really cute. She was really cute right now.

"I hope so...'Helga said, some vulnerability in her tone.

"Arnold is going to love it..."Phoebe said with certainty.

"What time is it?..."She asked.

"About 5:30..."Phoebe answered.

"I better get going, I'm meeting him at Chez Pierre at six..."Helga said as she quickly put on some simple pink pearl earrings.

She splashed on some perfume that Phoebe loaned her and took her purse. She was soon on her way to the bus stop and was on her way to her destination.

Chez Pierre.

* * *

 _At Chez Pierre_

Arnold had arrived to the entrance of the restaurant about five minutes ago. It was already 5:58pm and Helga would come here any minute. So he was waiting, glancing at his watch every once in a while and was mentally preparing himself for tonight. He even stopped by Mrs. Vitallo's flower shop and picked up a single pink rose to present to his date, wanting to make a good impression.

"Good evening Ms. Pataki, you look lovely this evening..Shall we enter?...'Arnold repeated to himself but made a face at that.

"No...Too formal..."He muttered, trying to think of a better way to introduce himself to his fate.

"Hey Helga, looking good...Wanna go in?...'He started but then mentally smacked himself.

That made it sound like he wasn't even _trying_ to be romantic and no girl wants that!

"No that _stinks._.."He sighed, feeling his nerves getting the better of him.

"Be yourself...Just be yourself..."He muttered to himself, trying to regain his confidence.

He really wanted tonight to go well. Helga deserved it, she has loved him for so long and he knew that this date was going to mean a lot to her. He never really experienced this before. Most of the time, he was the guy that liked the girl and went through hoops to get them to like them but this was a bit of the reserve. This time the girl liked him _first_ and he grew to like _her_ as well.

That was why he needed tonight to go splendidly.

He was about to practice again, only to feel someone touch his arm, he turned around and his jaw dropped, he was stunned by what he was seeing. It was Helga but at the same time, it wasn't. Helga was wearing her hair down, similar to when she dressed up as Cecile but he could see her whole face. Her bow was still present and she was wearing a nice, new pink dress and now that he got a closer look, she was even wearing some _make up_ too.

" _Wow.._."Arnold thought stunned, unable to believe what was before his eyes.

Helga looked so...beautiful.

"Hi Arnold..."Helga said, looking shy all of a sudden and that made her look even cuter if that was even possible.

Realizing that he was staring like a dope, he regained control of himself and had to address her.

"Hi there Helga...you look amazing..."He said sincerely, earning a blush from her... "This is for you...'He said as he handed her the pink rose.

"Oh Arnold, it's beautiful..." Helga said happily as she took the flower while on the inside she was ecstatic.

" _Arnold just gave me a rose! Oh! I think I'm going to die! Oh~_..."She was swooning internally and she grinned as she admired the beautiful flower.

"I'm glad you like it...'Arnold said smiling.

"Shall we go it?..."He asked, feeling a lot more confident given how happy she was with the rose.

'Lead the way Football Head...'Helga said as she took his arm as he lead her inside.

* * *

 _Inside_

The two pre-teens were seated at their table and were waiting for a waiter to come and take their orders. Helga looked around and was trying not to swoon outwardly. She was at a romantic restaurant, one a date with Arnold who looked so handsome in his suit.

It was most of her fantasies come to life!

"Let's see, he wave taken out seats, good start...Let's just hope it stays that way...'Helga muttered under her breath.

"This is a nice place but I still don't understand why you didn't want to go to Chez Paris...I mean that is the place where we spent our first Valentine's day together you know...'Arnold started.

He had suggested taking her to Chez Paris first since that was when they had their unofficial first date together but Helga refused and suggested they would have been better off at Chez Paris.

"I already told you...Not after the last time..."Helga said, recalling the gift certificate disaster.

She still didn't understand the logic of having two French restaurants that looked alike be so close...Just irony's way of messing with her life it seems.

"Don't worry Helga, my dad gave me a little extra and as long as we are careful, we won't have to worry about washing dishes again...'Arnold joked.

"Oh, you are hilarious...Why don't you trade in the do-gooder shtick and take up stand up comedy..."Helga said with an eye roll but Arnold knew she was just playing.

'I don't see why I can't do both..."Arnold shrugged, earning a giggle from her.

Soon the waiter arrived and took their orders. Arnold ordered a steak and Helga settled for coq au vin. Soon they were eating, talking, laughing and generally enjoying themselves.

"Are you serious?...'Helga said in between her giggles as Arnold was telling her a resent story of his day.

"Yeah, they were at it again..."Arnold started as he chuckled... "Mr. Kokoschka's ex-wife Suzy stopped by today and as always he tries to win her back but not before asking for another loan...He said and I quote: _"But Suzy I love your money...I mean you.. .so much...heh...heh...heh.._.'Arnold said in an exaggerated accent.

Usually he didn't laugh at what other people did but he thought that slip was funny and thought there was nothing wrong with telling Helga about it.

"What a yutz..."Helga laughed before calming down.

Now she and Arnold were just staring at each other. Their dinner was done and they were waiting for the dessert course but right now, they were just admiring the other across the table, with only the glow of the candle light with them.

" _Oh, he's so gorgeous in candlelight! Oh~.._."Helga thought dreamily as she admired him from afar and got a little impulse. She was feeling pretty bold tonight, so she just went for it.

She slowly and hesitantly placed her hand on his, which he noticed immediately. Helga had a bad moment until he suddenly intertwined their fingers together and gave her a cute smile. It made Helga's heart about to beat out of her ribcage.

" _Oh Arnold~...'_ She was swooning now and let out an audible sigh.

" _Man, she's cute_...'Arnold thought as they continued to hold hands.

They're eyes were on each other and no one else, they leaned forward, being only an inch away from lip locking when-

"Here is your dessert monsieur and mademoiselle...'One of the waiter's said in an exaggerated French accent as he carried the chocolate mousse they forgot that they ordered.

Arnold and Helga pulled away, blushing like mad and tried to act inconspicuously.

" _Oh! Ruined by an idiotic bus boy!.._.'Helga thought in anger, upset that she was this close from having such a perfect kiss with her beloved.

 _"Did that really happen?..._ 'Arnold thought, trying to fight down the heat at nearly being caught like that. He sighed as he reluctantly ate his chocolate mousse, with Helga doing the same thing.

Arnold noticed the frustrated look on her face and realized why she was upset. Not wanting to see her that sad, he took her hand and quickly kissed it, surprising her in the process.

"Have I told you yet how lovely you look in candlelight my lady?...'Arnold said, trying to be as suave as he could be, all to wipe that frown from her face.

Helga was blushing like mad, her heart beating and she involuntarily let of a dreamy sigh and giggles by this unusual side of Arnold.

"Oh Arnold...'Helga said as she swooned, feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

* * *

 _Later_

Once their dessert was finished and the bill was paid for. They had gone to the movies and saw the latest installment of Evil Twin called _Evil twin 4: Double Wedding Horror,_ which was a mixture of romance and horror, the latter more than anything. Arnold had been planning on taking Helga to see a classic romance movie that was playing, despite the fact that he wasn't much of a romance fan but she insisted she wanted to see the Evil Twin movie.

It turns out she was a fan of the series and Arnold was pleasantly surprised by that.

They had watched the movie, had some fun throwing pop corn at each other, eating junk food and teasing the other by who screamed the loudest during the horror scenes, which Helga always cling to him each time. Now the movie just ended and Arnold was walking her home and they were holding hands, feeling positively blissful right about how. It had turned out to be a speldid evening so far and it still wasn't over. They were still walking home, enjoying the beautiful full moon of the evening sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it...'Arnold asked as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Yes it is, the moon looks so gorgeous...'Helga sighed as she felt her inner poet wanting to come out. Usually she would have surprised it and wait until she got home, but she was having such a nice night and Arnold already knew and accepted that she was in love with him, she decided to go for it.

" _Oh lunar orb up above...I thank thee for thou's shimmering light...for guiding me to my one true love...on this beautiful evening night..."_ Helga recited, her poetic side was very inspired right now and she couldn't help herself.

Arnold was stunned upon hearing that from her...He was looking at her with interest.

"Helga, that was beautiful...'Arnold said in admiration.

"Thank you...'She said blushing.

"I never heard that poem before..."Arnold said.

"I...kind of made it up..."Helga confessed, feeling a little flustered.

"You did?...'Arnold asked with interest and she just nodded... "Just now?...'He asked and she kept nodding.

"I told you I kind of...dabble in poetry a bit..."Helga said blushing.

 _"Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you_ _?.._." Was echoed at the back of his mind and Arnold tried not to blush too much.

"Well, I really liked it..." Arnold said, giving her an infatuated look.

 _"Oh Arnold.._.'Helga thought, her heart pouting.

Suddenly they arrived to the Beeper Store that doubled as Helga's home since they lost their house months ago due to Beepers going out of style and her dad being too stubborn to get with the times.

 _"Darn it! I forgot how close the movie theater was to the stupid beeper store..._ 'Helga thought in annoyance as this meant the date was going to be over.

"Thanks for walking me home Arnold..."Helga muttered, trying not to show that she wanted it to be longer.

"It was my pleasure Helga...'Arnold said as he still held her hand.

He did kind of wished this night could have lasted longer but they were kids and they both had curfews...still, it was a great date and he really wanted to end it right...and he had an idea of how to do that.

"Helga..."Arnold started but blushed, feeling a little nervous and wishing he was just suave and confident enough to go with it.

He couldn't believe it, they have kissed before a lot of times, mostly she kissed him but now...well...they were on a date and it was practically a rule to give your date a good night kiss if she wanted one...and he knew that she did, given the signs she gave him all night and the almost kiss they had at the restaurant. He wanted to do it but it didn't feel right just kissing her without asking first.

"Yes Arnold?...'Helga asked, giving him a look.

"I had a wonderful night tonight...'As he decided to start with kissing her had, earning a dreamy look from her and that gave him a little more confidence.

"I did too...It was a wonderful first date..."She said dreamily.

'Helga...If you don't think I'm being too forward...could I please..."He started but he was blushing and sweating a bit.

"Yes?...'Helga asked, wondering why he looked so nervous.

"Could I please...kiss you goodnight?...'Arnold finally said it.

Helga was blushing and before Arnold could register, their lips met and he was pinned against a nearby wall as Helga giving him a big kiss. Arnold blinked but soon found himself melting into the kiss and kissing her back.

Once they were separated, they both were panting, they had dreamy looks on their blushing faces and felt tingly all over.

' _Wow.._."Helga said in an enamored tone.

"You said it...'Arnold said as he was smiling widely, feeling almost too happy right now.

"Anyway I got to get going Arnold, and thank you...I had a wonderful time tonight..."Helga said.

"I did too...'Arnold said as he sent her a dreamy look.

They kissed once more, it was quicker but it still had an effect on both of them

" _Man, she's a good kisser..._ 'Arnold thought as he kept grinning silly.

"Goodnight Arnold..."Helga said.

"Goodnight Helga..."Arnold said as he watched her enter her home.

Once he was sure that he was safely inside, Arnold let out a content sigh. Tonight had turned out better than he could have hoped for. The football headed boy soon went home, positively happy with himself and with his wonderful, wonderful girlfriend and why shouldn't he be? His first date was a success and he had a great girlfriend who was an amazing kisser, could create the most beautiful poetry and who loved him and no one else.

Just how did he get so lucky anyway?

He went home that night happy, thinking about the only girl who ever truly loved him and who he knew was the most the only one for him as well and always will be.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
